A Heart's Disguise
by VictoriaKirkland
Summary: Pandora Hearts with OC's. Victoria Blackwell who works for Pandora is sent to the Rainsworth Manor to be undercover and find out the cause of all the chains coming from the area. Only Sharon knows she is the woman underneath the costume she wears to pretend she's a man. Her childhood links her to Xerxes and her past is questionable. Will they ever know the real her? Break x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: A Heart's Disguise **

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings & Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of it's characters that are included in the story. And now the warnings, Break x OC (Victoria/William.. you'll understand the Victoria/William once you start reading) ^.^ And later on I might possibly make a little fluffy thing between Gil and Oz :) sorry I'm a yaoi obsessed otaku and if you don't know what yaoi and otaku are here's a quick definition, Yaoi is BoyxBoy and otaku is someone obsessed with animes/manga :3 .. Oh and I tried to make the OC's names sound English-y and all, I'm American so really the only English name I know is Mary Poppins, that's is an exaggeration but I tried to use big words and shiz too; Anyways reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed and plain criticism can be used too, but I don't want them. :/.. Enjoy~**

"So Mrs. Victoria you will be working undercover in the Rainsworth manor for the next few months disguised as a man, this procedure is to make sure no one will be able to recognize you from the Pandora foundation. No one will know your real identity except Sharon Rainsworth, believe you met her before you will be her fiance. Since Miss Sharon knows as luck would have it that only leaves Xerxes,Gil,Oz and Alice inside the the house, but on the streets I heed you warning. Now I know from your background you and Xerxes were child hood friends make sure he does not recognize you the whole mission will be blown even though he is a Pandora agent he and everyone in the city is a suspect. The reason you are going is to find the place where all these chains are coming from we think an illegal contractor is behind it, more chains have been seen in their area and with more chains come more -" I cut him off "Illegal contractors." He gave me a dirty look and said "I guess you should be on your way now good luck _Mr. Enright."_To be polite I faked laughed "Ah, yes my name is William Enright now. Good day Mr. Burville." and with that I got into the carriage with my suit cases.

Once the carraiage out of sight of the old fat man that answered to the name of Charles Burville I began my work and looked at the suitcases at my feet. One was purely filled with men's clothing from suits to shoes, and the other held my disguise. I quickly opened the case then began my work, to cover the long light blonde hair that went down my back in soft curls I grabbed a hair net and put it on. I grabbed a mirror and made sure the net held every strand in it's place. Once I did that I slipped on the dirty blonde wig the hair was short and it stopped at my ears. I then took out the diamond earrings and put black circles in their place and added a second hole to the right ear and placed another black circle in. I grabbed a cloth and a case of water and washed off the makeup I wore. After that I took off the auburn gown I wore and put on black pants and wrapped a long piece of fabric around my chest until it was flat and by then I could barely breath. But afterwords I but on the white button down collared shirt and a black vest that was embroidered with silver swirls and had five silver buttons going down it. Then I slipped on ankle high boots that had a buckle going around it making sure it wouldn't slip off my small foot. I added a top hat and a long black leather coat. After I was done I plopped down on my seat and took a much needed rest and fell asleep.. The next morning I woke up just in time to feel the carriage stop, I hurried looked out the window and saw the Rainsworth manor and five people standing their, most of them smiled. I recognized all of them from the descriptions Mr. Burville had given me the short blonde boy Oz, The tall raven haired man Gil, the dark brunette girl Alice, The happy brunette Mrs. Sharon, and the last one mad me gulp the silver haired man on the end with his annoying doll on his shoulder, Xerxes Break. The carriage stopped and the door was opened for me I smiled to see the sun in the sky, not through the window of a carriage. I politley thanked the man and gave him a frank for the ride even though he was already paid by the agency. I grabbed my two bags and walked towards the five people with confidence strides. "Hello Sharon dear how are you?" I asked in a manly voice trying to act slightly romantic since I was supposed to the fiance. Sharon blushed slightly from surprise she didn't expect me to try and act romantic. " William so nice to see you," she exclaimed and hugged me while keeping her fake smile. "So er, darling who are these _friendly_ looking people." Friendly being sarcastic because all except Oz had rather blank expressions on their faces. Sharon sweetly said "I'll let them introduce them selves." Oz's smile faded from everyone else's reactions to me. The silence was excruciating I laughed awkwardly "Uh, my name is William Enright as you know I'm er Mrs. Sharon's fiance... It's a pleasure to meet you all." Oz as I excepted was the first to introduce himself "Hello I'm Oz," everyone else said the same thing basically except they inserted their name after the greeting. I shook the men's hands and very awkwardly kissed Alice's hand after she thrusted it out demanding me to be gentleman with a smirk on her face. Then once I reached the fourth person Xerxes he stared into my eyes "Hmm do I know you? Your eyes look very familiar..." his doll then mimicked "Very familiar ~" My eyes widened I then quickly said "No, this is the first time I ever had the pleasure of meeting you..." I waited for him to say his name but instead he wouldn't let go of my hand and kept staring me in the eyes. Without warning he pulled me forward and kissed me on the lips. After he released I coughed and exclaimed "What the hell was that for?" "Oh I thought you were someone else; Xerxes Break" Still coughing I managed to spit out "Nice to meet your acquaintance, Xerxes Break." Everyone stared at the silver haired man he just shrugged " I thought she was a woman~..." I finally stopped coughing but with that I gasped for air " A woman?!" And with that Sharon took my arm "Don't worry honey," she said "It's not an insult you actually look very feminine." I blushed slightly sighing "Dear you aren't supposed to say that I'm feminine." She patted my head "You're cute when you blush!" with that my face only flushed more and she said "Let's go inside for breakfast, you must be starving." On cue my stomach growled loudly and my whole face turned red "Sorry" I mumbled she laughed and lead me inside.

**Cliffhanger-ish ending! I know cliffhangers are cruel but there fun for the author (MWHAHAHA) I hoped you enjoyed it the second chapter is already up or should be up within a few hours so yeah you won't be wondering what happened for too long. :D Bye Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Here's chapter 2 not a long wait right it was up minutes after the first one hehe. All chapters should be up soon (within a few days of the previous one) so I won't be late. I am going to finish this ****_whole _****fan fiction I SWEAR (I'm good at starting stories and the middle but then the end comes and my brain goes into writer's block! Not fair .) Here's the second chapter though enjoy!"**

She sat me in the middle of herself and Oz. I received about twenty questions from Oz. I answered them all once he stopped asking them luckily I had a good memory and I could answer every question. The hard part was going off of _William Enright's _life " You can call me Will, I actually prefer that. My favorite color is white I was born on January 1th 22 years ago, I'm not very athletic if I play a real sport I will most likely die. I like to read and go to parties and I usual host many throughout the year. I am a Capricorn if you believe in the horoscopes. I worked at a bank then I quit for various reasons, uhh yes my eyes are silver.." Oz took all my answers in and Alice added "Do you have a chain?" "Err," I lied quickly "No of course not. I've never been in the abyss, even though I believe it's there." "Pansy," she said "Do you have meat?" I blinked in awe of this girl "No sorry Mrs. Alice I don't carry meat in my coat..." "You're still a pansy." she replied munching on a pork chop rather unmannerly. Sharon saved me from more abuse and she said "Let me bring you to your room so you can unpack." she grabbed my arm and she led me up a staircase she whispered in my ear "The room is Break proof, nothing where he can pop out," she smiled and I said "Thank you err, is there a bathroom connected to my room or is there one in the hallway because I need a shower." "There's one connected to your room, so you don't have to worry about anyone popping in." We were at my room and she said "I'll let you unpack then, see you later." "Thank you again Mrs. Sharon." She smiled and shut the door, time to unpack.

I quickly undid my shirt and took off the bandages around my chest, but as I finished she walked back in I looked at her and blushed "Sorry," we exclaimed at the same time. She said " No it's my fault it's just I want you to know Break is already suspicious so be careful." She looked at my shirt and saw my scar going across the part of my chest that the shirt didn't cover. "What happened?" she asked looking at the scar I looked at the ground rubbing the back of my neck " The abyss,-" she cut me off and said "Sorry you don't need to say anymore." I nodded and shut the door out of boredom I grabbed a cigarette from my suit case and lite it quickly and started unpacking into the closet that was supposedly Break proof. I said to myself "Yeah right, Break can get into anything," a knock came from the door I yelled "One minute" and quickly buttoned up my shirt. "Yes?" I opened the door partially and forgot that I didn't have the bandage on I hid behind the door quickly stuttering "W-Who is it?" I heard a girl's laugh "You are a pansy," in my head I silently confirmed it was Alice and said "Uh one second please." She laughed "Sharon's next to me I'm not gonna hurt you, fool." "B-But uh," I heard Sharon say "Alice no!" and then I felt the door slam me against a wall and a dark brunette looked down on me she made a face from the surprise "You're a g-" I tackled her covering her mouth with my hand as she bit me "Ah yes a guy, Sharon close the door hurry!" Sharon stepped in and quickly shut the door. I released Alice as she slapped me. Trying to save myself from more abuse I cried " Sharon knows I'm a girl, I'm not a cross dresser well I guess I am only because I work for Pandora. I was assigned to help keep the chain amount down in this area, and find illegal chains plus we think there's a illegal contractor that can open the abyss at their very whim. Pandora is trying to keep this quiet not even many agents know. Plus uh I'm trying to stay hidden because uh break knew me when I was a child the and time I saw him was when he was thrown in to the abyss, I couldn't do anything to help him then a month later I went in as well... It was my fault he went in..." I was lost in thought and I started day dreaming and I had a sudden craving for sweets. I dug into my pocket and grabbed a lollipop and started sucking it. I completely forgot they were there until Alice yelled " You airhead! You have a lollipop in your pocket but no meat! Did you even remember that we were here?" I looked up wide eyed "Sorry," I digged in my pocket "Lollipop?" "Airhead!,whatever I won't tell, but you have to come with me to town and buy me meat." I said "Okay I have enough, are we going now?" She was now smiling "Of course I want my meat!" She grabbed my hands and pulled me off the ground "Now cross dress and meet me down stairs." She grabbed Sharon and she ran out of the room so I could re-dress.

**I know this is another cliffhangerish ending but it's only because I wrote a few chapters before I started posting them on the website and made them into chapters, this whole story was just a blob of words. So I'm sorry if these chapter endings suck, once I start having to write chapters again (because right now I have like 2 more stock-piled on my computer) they will probably be longer and have better endings! And I know they're short like I said they will be longer once I run out of chapters and have to write them. So I hope you liked it! :D Farewells!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ello! This chapter is very hectic for poor Victoria! I honestly had fun writing this part not going to spoil anything. But I hope you enjoy reading it and I need comments on whether or not to make something fluffy between Oz and Gil.. If I don't do it in this story I'm going to make another story that is yaoi dedicated to them ^.^ Like I said I'm a yaoi obsessed otaku :D Enjoy!~ Critism (Constructive!) is welcomed. **

Five minutes later I was redressed armed with my wallet down stairs "Uh ready?" I asked plainly. "Of course I'm ready to buy meat airhead!" Sharon added " Gilbert, Oz, and Break are coming too so we have to wait for them." "Okay, I need to buy a few gifts while I'm there as well." Sharon smiled " For who?" I blushed knowing she thought they were for a lover or something, I counted on my fingers" My grandparents, little sister and brother and my friend." "What friend?" Sharon asked "His name is Allan..." I answered. "I'm going to miss all of their birthdays and I already missed Lizzie's," I frowned slightly. Sharon smiled "Lizzie?" I pulled off the necklace around my neck and opened up the heart shaped locket I opened it. I pointed to a small brunette girl with rosy cheeks "My sister," then on the left was a slightly older boy with brown hair like the girl, smiling "Paul, my brother." I then digged in my wallet and showed them a picture of an elderly couple hugging a young blonde girl "My grandparents and uh me when I was younger. The I pulled out another picture of a much more recenter me and Allan, "That's Allan," I pointed to the blonde man in the picture that was hugging me. Sharon said "He's handsome," I smiled "He works at Pandora with me he is cut-" I quickly cut my self off as the three boys walked in reminding myself that A they don't know I work for Pandora, B I was dressed as a man and calling a another man cute was not normal. Sharon smiled "Let's go then," and we all loaded into the carriage.

"Yes! Yes! Alice I will buy you meat we just got here." I rubbed my temples that was the fifth time she asked me that since we walked into the market place. I whispered "Is okay if I go and buy the things I need, it might take me a while so feel free to go back to the mansion with out me I actually would prefer If you did.." She patted my shoulder and I said "Good bye see you later Sharon," Alice quickly grabbed my arm "You're not going anywhere airhead! Buy me meat first." My eyes widened "Oh yeah", I digged in my pocket I pulled out various pieces of candy, wrappers, and a lollipop that I stuck in my mouth and finally my wallet. "Here's some money" I looked at the mints in my hand "Mints?" Everyone took one and Break made me gulp as he chuckled and said "Thank you Mrs.- _Mr. Enright_." "I'll be on my way then," and with that I pretty much ran in the other direction. It took me a long three hours and most of my money but I successfully bought everyone a gift, even Oz, Gil, Alice, Sharon and Break. I smiled, Lizzie was getting a diamond earrings, Robert a new pair of boots, Grandmother a new teapot had to be careful not to break it, Grandfather a new pocket watch, and Allan a new pair of pants and a shirt. I smiled happily I would send them out tomorrow with letters I planned to write tonight. After a quick ride back to the manor I juggled the multiple bags I had as I attempted to open the door. I finally kicked it opened and everyman stared as I enter the entertainment room which had a small library and a few other things. Everyone still staring "Uh, I bought everyone gifts, I didn't know what exactly to get you but err here." I started with Sharon giving her a silver locket, Alice a drumstick, Gil a hat, Oz a vest, and Break a large bag of candy. "I hope I was somewhat accurate on what I got everyone, err please excuse me." Sharon asked "Where are you going?" "I have to write a few letters and wrap the things I bought." She smiled but Alice dove into my bag my bag taking out all the things I bought . "Hey!" I seemed to yell "Uh Alice those are my gifts for my family and friends, please can you not do that there's a teapot for my grandmother it will break easily.." She went through the earrings,the boots, the teapot, the pocket watch, and the clothes. "Alice~" "No meat, you airhead." I sighed "Why would I buy someone other than you meat for a gift?" she shrugged I then picked up my stuff and went upstairs to my room

I had my hair down and a night gown on as I wrote the letters the first four were easy but Allan's was hard. My heart beat fast and my palms were sweaty I was totally blank I couldn't write. I heard a light knock at the door and Sharon walked in "Hello, oh letters~ To Allan?" I nodded and blushed "I don't know what to write I don't know whats wrong with me." I blew my hair out my face and she giggled and called "Alice!" "Wait why are you calling her?" I asked. "She doesn't know what a crush is and this is a perfect example." My face reddened and my heart beat slightly faster "I-I I don't have a crush on Allan he is my best friend!" Alice walked in "Oh Alice~ Vicky has a crush!" "The airhead has a crush? What is that again?" Suddenly Alice called "Oz!" and before Sharon or I could slam the door shut in walked the young blonde. He looked at me and stuttered "William?" I quickly gave him the same speech as I did to Alice he nodded and said "Okay." Alice broke the awkward silence "So oz what's a crush again?" He thought for a moment "It's a feeling of liking or love towards someone, that is not family." My cheeks only reddened more with that, I whined "I just need help writing a letter~" then jokingly I complained "Heeellllpppp!~" Sharon smiled and sat on the bed next to me she grabbed the letter and read it out loud " Dear Allan,..." She laughed "that's all you have?" I nodded and sucked on a mint. She turned to Oz "If you were a girl's friend and they wrote you a letter what would you like in it?" "Uhh, I don't know maybe we should ask Gil." He ran out of the room as I jumped up to hide Gil walked in "Oz, Gil didn't know yet!" I said another speech and then Gil added "Uhh- Some letters said things lik-" then the clock chimed. We looked up to see it was 12:00 Sharon turned to everyone "Okay everyone report to Victoria's room tomorrow morning at 9:00 am sharp!" Without having time to protest everyone nodded and left saying good night to me. I sighed and decided to go to sleep, of course I would like usual have my dreams plagued with nightmares of the Abyss with the damn Cheshire Cat and everything else...

**How was it? Very hectic right for poor Victoria. 2 more people found out about her what's going to happen next, will Break find out ( DUH DUH DUNNN!) will the blonde confess her love to her long time friend Allan or will a old love interest arise ? Will the lovable characters be able to to tear down Victoria's walls and find out who she really is?... I don't know :3 I have to write it, xD. Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Flashback time! Victoria plunges into the darkness of her past and wakes up to an unexpected but welcomed surprise, Allan and her family are introduced in the chapter and some other stuff happens, lol. Well that's all I'm giving away for now, NOW READ IT :D!**

"_My heart pounding I ran though the abyss, various chains chasing me laughing those cynical laughs of mockery as they are about to grab you. I crash into a wall with no where to run my small pale hands clench into fists and I squeeze my eyes shut. But as one is about to stab me I fall into a hole, vanishing from the monsters I fall into a room with shelves lined with marionette puppets, porcelain dolls, and various other things like jack in the boxes. In the room a girl with long silver hair and pale skin is sitting down besides her there was a half human half cat boy. She looks at me as she lifts her head from the tea cup, "Hello, you finally arrived" she smiled innocently without a flaw. The cat licks the tea in his cup "You want to make a deal?" the girl says. "A deal?" I ask I only wanted one thing and that was impossible. She walks almost floating over to me and brushes the hair out of my eyes she frowns with the corner of her mouth. "Too bad you already have eyes Cheshire, hers would have made a wonderful substitute. Sliver almost white." she laughed. She lifted my chin up with her finger to look me in the eyes " You want your beloved out of the abyss. Don't you, Victoria?" She whispers to me in my ear as she gets up and circles me. "How do you know?" I ask drawing my sword that hung around my waist she was now sitting back on the couch sipping her tea. "I know," was all she said " You can have any wish you want you just need a contract Victoria." "I can?" I asked looking at her still gripping my sword. "Of course, you just need a chain... I'll send you back now to find one but here's a tip. He's already out of the abyss." With that I fell again on to a wet ground back where those chains where chasing me. I muttered an ouch and looked up to see a chain, it stood tall with blood red hair and lips to match the dress was white and on the waist there was a belt with a queen of hearts card. Her hair was in a bun and she looked down at me holding an ax "Care to make a contract?" she smirked down at me. "I demand a wish in return!" I said as I stood up the woman seemed to smile as she said okay "What's the wish then girly?" I yelled "I want Xerxes to be happy!" "Absurd wish, but now ask me "Oh please may I make a contract with you?" now ask me." She lifted my chin with her finger staring into my eyes. I gulped "Anything for Xerxes.." I thought I then said "Can I make a contract with you?" She frowned and rolled her eyes "You said it wrong!" and then I blacked out... I woke up at Pandora and everything happened from there." _

I woke up sweating I clutched my heart and I breathed heavily. I guess I screamed during the dream because Sharon was on the side of my bed looking at me with wide eyes. I quickly said "Sorry I uh, it was just a memory..." I went in the nightstand and dug out a lollipop. She said Are you okay? But anyways there was letter for you at the door, it has your real name." she handed me a small letter. I grabbed it I immediately recognized the handwriting "Allan!" I cried in joy as I ripped it open. I scanned through and my hand flew to my mouth I grinned happily and grabbed Sharon in a hug. I quickly got up as I asked Sharon as I whipped out the few dresses I brought with me "What day is it?" "Uh April 3rd why?" I turned around and said wide eyed "He'll be here tomorrow!" She was still trying to catch up to me "Him? Wait do you mean Allan?" "Yes! He's bringing my siblings." I ran my fingers through my hair. "What time is it? 10:00 , you overslept our meeting." "Mrs. Sharon can you give me about five minutes tomorrow to get out of the house dressed as a girl, because I don't think my sister and brother are going to recognize me as a boy." She thought for a moment "Of course what time?" I grabbed the letter and read through it quickly "Around 11:25, he'll meet me in town around 12:00 so that will give me 35 minutes to get to the hotel where I'll meet them."She smiled "Consider it done."

The day was agonizingly long, Break kept giving me heart attacks as he popped out of no where. I smoked about a pack of cigarettes from nervousness and Alice yelled at me about smoking. But at the end of the day it was almost done and as I made my way to the loving bed that awaited me upstairs Break stopped me. I turned around to see a pale hand grasping my own I gulped, "Mr. Break please let go I wish to go to sleep." "_Mr. Enright, _I've been doing a little research and you were never born. So that leads me to believe you are a-" "Shut up Xerxes! You always think you're right but in this case you aren't!" I seemed to yell. His mouth was open with surprise taking the chance, I quickly jerked my hand away kicked him in the chest with my boot down the stairs and ran to my room. I slammed the door and locked it then I slide down it burying my head in my hands. After grieving momentarily I quickly opened the door to see Xerxes on the top of the stairwell "Sorry!" I said then shut the door. Without bothering to change I plopped into the bed and was swept into the world of my past.

**Bad chapter? I know it was hard to adjust from the long flashback in the beginning to Victoria's day.. Plus I try to keep each chapter at least around 1,000 words (this was 1,042 words just made it) So sorry if it sucked.. I'm in the middle of writing other stories as well so I'm trying to dedicate an even amount of time to each one. So like always reviews are welcomed! So anyways bonjour! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

** At last Chapter 4 is finished, and now Chapter 5 begins! This chapter is dedicated to "Xerxes Break Lov" she/he reveiwed the story and inspired me to keep going with the story, thank you! Okie dokie Allan and Victoria's siblings are going to come in to play! I have been making up Lizzie's, Paul's (the sister and brother they are twins and Allan's (Victoria's friend) personalities.. Heart break falls to Victoria as she is pushed up a metaphorical wall of emotions that linger inside her. ( I used big words :D I'm so stupid,you don't know how proud I am of that sentence~) But her feelings that she buried deep arise, but the question is for whom? (We all know because of the summary of the story but uh, just be all like 'O') Here we go~**

"Victoria! Wake up it's ten thirty you should start getting ready!" gentle hands nudged me awake, I recognized the voice as Sharon's. My eyes barely opened looked at her and I rubbed them trying to wake up more "10:30?" My eyes opened in shock "I have to leave in an hour!" I jumped up and ran my fingers through my hair "What to wear?" I asked myself. Sharon grabbed both my hands smiling "I have a dress for you, and I can do your make-up and hair!" She opened the door and I saw Alice and Oz holding various boxes of god knows what. She sat me down on a stool and started to put curlers in my hair. Ten minutes later after a few ouches we were done, "Now the make-up!" she smiled gleefully like a child on Christmas morning. She put on red lipstick on to my lips, and put white shiny powder on my eyes. Adding a little blush and foundation she declared "Beautiful! Now the dress" Out came a dress that was mostly variations of blue and white lace and ribbons. The dress was a dark powder blue with sleeves that stopped at my elbows but had ruffled fabric that was connected to the sleeves, the dress was corset style with light blue ribbons lacing the corset and then tying in a thick bow around my waist. The skirt of the dress was beautiful as well with white ruffles coming down the center and white lace trimming. Sharon handed me a pair of shoes that matched the color of the dress and I slipped them on. She glanced at the clock, "It's 11:10, time to un-do your hair!" I grimaced as she took out the curlers but the final product was rewarding. My hair was in spirals that went half way down my back and my bangs were straight and framed my face. Sharon quickly added a blue headband to my hair and exclaimed "You have to go! A carriage is in front waiting for you!" I rushed down the stairs picking up my dress and then bumping into Gil and Oz as they stared at the girl version of me. I burst out the door and ran into the carriage, plopping down on the seat in exhaustion.

"Take a right, then a left and go straight through the square..." I muttered to myself as I reached the hotel where my sister and brother along with Allan were staying. Luckily Sharon put all the gifts I bought for them in the carriage for me so I didn't forget them. I juggled them in my arms as my siblings burst out of the door of the small hotel screaming my name "Victoria!" Foolishly I dropped the gifts and ran then kneed on the ground hugging them. "Lizzie! Paul I have missed you so much!" I exclaimed as kissed them both on the cheek, "Where's Allan?" As I asked that strong arms picked me up and hugged me turning me around I exclaimed "Allan!" I hugged him and I started to tear up in happiness. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked " You two have gotten so big!," I ruffled Paul's and Lizzie's brown hair and then asked "So Allan whats the plan for today?" He smiled and looked down at me "Shopping, then lunch at a cafe I found last night, then maybe we can go for a walk and get some ice cream afterwords go back to the hotel and exchange presents with each other, because everyone got you something and from those gifts on the ground over there I think you got us something as well." "Sounds spectacular Allan! I love it!~" Paul grabbed my hand and Lizzie grabbed Allan's Lizzie then said "Allan and Vicky hold hands!" We both blushed as are hands met an due to nervousness I held on to his hand tightly, blushing the whole time.

After a fun filled day of running around we were all back in the hotel room, the twins sound asleep in a bed they shared and Allan and I drank wine we bought and played a game of chess. Like always he was winning having took my queen, both rooks, and a knight. I only had his bishop and a few pawns. "Come on!" I yelled as he took my bishop since we were on the balcony with the door closed I was able to yell without waking the twins. He started laughing "I love how we have played a chess game every time we saw each other for the past 3 years and you still can't win," he took a sip of the wine and winced. "This stuff is horrible compared to the kind I used to drink in France." "Oh shut up," I then smiled "I have your queen!" I crossed my arms over my chest triumphantly. He rolled his eyes "Chess mate." he causally moved his knight and grabbed my king. "I win." I gulped down the wine trying to drown my sorrow "S-Shut up! I-I know that y-you won." I always held liquor horribly, I couldn't complete a sentence when I was drunk but my mind was still clear. I wasn't a stupid drunk, just a speechless one. I hiccuped and he laughed "You're drunk, why do you drink it all in one gulp? You'll handle it better if you drink sips." "A-Allan why is y-your face on your f-face? Okay I am a stupid and speechless drunk, I admit it. I began to take off my jacket "Keep your clothes on," Allan said as he grabbed my arms and put back on the jacket slightly grinning and blushing. Being the stupid, idiotic, and drunk me I grabbed his tie and pulled his face down so he was on my eye level and kissed him on the lips. That quickly shocked me back into the non-drunken reality, my eyes widened "I-I'm sorry!" I cried. But before I could do anything he kissed me back with a flushed face and his eyes half-lidded. "Allan" I mumbled in shock as his lips pressed against mine. "Victoria I love you" I heard him whisper in my ear. I felt my eyes water I quickly got up "Allan I think I have the same feelings for you as well but- I just need to go, I'll see you tomorrow same time." I quickly walked to the door of the balcony but he grabbed my wrist, "I'm sorry I tried to keep that buried but it just came out. You don't have to leave." My eyes widen in shock I was crying "I do, sorry Allan." I jerked my hand out of his grasp ran into the room then out the door. I ran through town, it started to pour as I reached the middle of town. By the time I got back to the Rainsworth manor I was soaked to the bone and sobbing uncontrollably. Without the strength to open the large door with the key I had I just slid down the door and sat down with my arms on my knees and my head resting on my arms. I eventually stopped crying and fell asleep in the pouring rain.

**How was it? Kinda sad at the end, right?** **The reason that Victoria left was because she didn't want to lead Allan on because even though she loves him she still has feelings for Break and she doesn't know what feeling it is, romantic or just respect. Find out in the next chapter *.* After I write it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! -fist pump- I made it! :D So in this chapter OC'S and actual characters meet :D. Then I think there will be a fight and some stuff happens xDD. Again sorry for the wait. As Peter Pan said "Here we go!" -In the movie he likes dives off the roof and yells that WARNING: DO NOT ATTEMPT I wanted to try that after I first saw that movie I was six at the time. And as I was climbing the ladder to the roof god knows how I didn't fall off the thing my parents yelled at me (lovingly) So anyways!**

I lay in bed vaguely remember what happened that morning Sharon screaming when she found me, Gil carrying me inside, Alice eating meat as she watched and Oz looking for things he could do to help. Now I lay in bed with a wet washcloth on my head thinking about how late I was to the meeting . Apparently I had a slight case pneumonia and a fever. Allan must be worried it was almost one o'clock. Suddenly I heard a knock downstairs and a man's voice demanding entrance and Sharon trying to reason with him I finallying realized it was Allan's burst out of my room and raced downstairs to see him and my siblings talking with Sharon. "Allan why are you here? How did you find me!" He looked at me "Easy after you left the twins followed you home most of the way so it was pretty much guessing for the last few streets." "Uhh this is just-" Sharon patted my shoulder " Break will be gone for the day what about they stay for breakfast?" "Please Vicky!" then twins yelled, I mumbled "If it's okay with you..." Sharon smiled "Of course it is silly! That's why I offered!"

Breakfast was nice until Alice got there. "The Airhead has siblings?" "I am not an airhead!" Allan looked up from his glass of milk "Yes you are.." "Allan!" Everyone laughed and it turned out Gil and Allan knew each other from Pandora. As we all finished Sharon suggested we go to town and browse around and get acquainted with each other a bit better. So all eight of us piled into a carriage and rode into to town. Oz happily talked to the twins as we drove and Gil and Allan seemed to be in a fairly interesting conversation. I smiled to myself as Alice said "Airhead you have any meat?" I shook my head and dug in my pocket and grabbed some candy I kept on me "Candy?" She slapped the top of my head "MEAT!" I rubbed my head and winced slightly as everyone grabbed a piece. "AAAllliccceee! That hurt!" My attention was then drawn to Allan as he chuckled slightly "You still carry candy around?" "Yes the habit never broke..." I frowned slightly as I acknowledged my past. Allan laughed again "Didn't you start that because of your childhood crush, uhh his name was weird and he was albino right?" My face reddened and I looked down I prayed that everyone didn't catch on to what he just said , but everyone else slightly gasped. Allan and the twins tilted their head as everyone had their mouths opened looking at me Allan scratched his head and asked "What did we miss?" gesturing to himself and the twins. Alice then yelled "You like the clown?!" "Shut up!" I said and then added quickly "I do not- I did but that was years ago I was I don't know maybe fourteen!" Sharon shook her head "But you like Allan!" I blushed some more "No I don't- I mean I do but ARGHH!" I looked down again rested my head in my hands looking up at Alice as she stared at me. "What the hell are you a pirate?" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!"Gil, Oz, Sharon, Allan and the twins just sat there staring at Alice and I as we argued back and forth on whether or not I was a pirate. Just then the carriage stopped and we stopped fighting then all of us file out into the market.

The sun just set and the eight of us walked through the cobble stone streets as we licked our ice creams. Paul and Lizzie held hands as they walked and laughed, Lizzie smiled and looked back at me and screamed. "What?" I asked with concern in my voice. "Your eyes are red!" "Damn!" I muttered and looked down covering my eyes. Even though I couldn't see I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I silently thought _"Damn it all that stupid Queen why is she so impatient?. But still I've felt it the whole time I've been here. I have no choice have to find that fucking chain and kill it before it hurts anyone." _Still covering my eyes I raised my head and smiled "I have to go somewhere so I can fix my eyes quick. Uhh I'll be right back."I ran through the alleys towards the presence, I finally saw a large chain it had the body of a spider but the head was a skeleton. I shivered slightly and ran towards the beast. Now I was in front of it and it saw me saying in a raspy voice "Hello there~" I smirked and turned around. Now facing an alley I bowed down my right hand on my chest and said loudly into the night "O my queen I am your faithful servant alone. Though this is my body I am destined as your tool." I lost control of my body even though I was still their subconsciously, the queen was coming out. I grew ten feet high, My pale blonde hair turned an ink black, my hair then went into a bun and a crown rested on my head. The dress I wore billowed out and became white the belt holding a queen of hearts card on the side. The heels I had on became white and the dress revealed much more of my chest than I liked but I had no choice I was her tool. I gripped the axe in my hand and in a voice that wasn't my own I yelled "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" The body that was once mine charged forward and swung the axe back over my shoulder. The chain quickly began to run backward but the axe met it's head and it was decapitated as the head rolled on to the street. I couldn't sense any humans near so I smiled knowing it didn't make a contract with anyone yet. I said stoically "Queen you had your fun, now my body." I heard her voice sigh "Fine darling." I felt myself grow back to normal size again and my features corrected. I was laying on the pavement clutching my chest momentarily it was a challenge for my body to re-adapt to my normal size. As I began to sit up a heeled boot came crashing down on to my chest "I knew you had a chain!" "Alice!" I coughed "Can't breath-" Her foot moved off my chest as I sat up gasping for air, then got up. "So you're not human so I couldn't – Well Queen couldn't pick up on your presence." The brunette smirked "So you do have a chain! I knew it!" she laughed and then asked "Queen?" "My chain is the Queen of Hearts..." "Oh. I know her she's very good with her axe." I rubbed the back of my neck "Ah, yes she is.-" My eyes flasehed red and I whipped around another chain was behind us "Damn!" Alice pushed me to the sizw "Watch out Airhead I have this one!" She strode toward the monster and smirked "Prepare to die!" As she expected to transform I face palmed in the background "YOU NEED OZ AND GIL TO UNLEASH YOUR POWERS!" Shed looked up at the monster "Oh yeah..." Sighing I bowed again "O my Queen I am your faithful servant alone. Though this is my body I am destined as your tool." Transforming quickly the Queen smirked and yelled "Off with your head!" I quickly decapitated the monster and asked for my body back falling on to the road as myself. Alice stood over me offering me a hand "Are you okay?... Come on." she said looking away from me. "Does this mean we're friends!?" My eeyes glowing in excitement. "O-Of course not Airhead! Shut up your freaking sparkling!" "You are my friend!" I said hugging her arm "Get off me! I helped you up!" "But you didn't say Airhead in the sentence!" Sharon and the others raced up to us asking if I was okay Alice quickly said "The Airhead won't let go of me because I don't know why." I let go and smiled putting my arms behind my back and rocking on the heels I wore "You asked if I was okay and you helped me up. If a normal person like Oz or someone did that I would think nothing of it. But with you who frequently insults me and hits me it's a sign of you liking me more!" "AIRHEAD AIRHEAD AIRHEAD AIRHEAD!" As she chased me around threatening to hit me and yelling "You stupid Airhead!" I smiled knowing I would always be faster than her as the eight of us walked back to the hotel to say good bye to Allan, Lizzie and Paul. Once they left we made our way back to the manor.

**End of the chapter! Ta da! I had fun writing the last part of it where Alice and Victoria become friends. Sorry for the wait on these last two chapters I have to write them, save them on my flashdrive, go to my friend's remembering the flashdrive go on her internet, use the doc manager thing then publish them. It's hard for me D: xDD But again if you read this please don't stop I want to finish this so give me a chance :D Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry it took Chapter 7 I'm like "AHAHA I MADE IT!" in one side of my mind and then the Debbie downer side is like "AHAHA YOU STILL HAVE TO FINISH THE WHOLE STORY STUPID!" then I'm like "I know.. D':" So anyways now that Alice knows Victoria has a chain Victoria and Alice have a new sense of friend-y ship :D But now this is a chapter that was interesting to write.. Here it is~**

I woke up and began my normal routine that I have grown used to the last few weeks, put on wig ,check, tie on the bandage ,check, put on men's clothes and wash my face ,check, and walk out of my room for breakfast ,check,. This was an awesome morning so far I smiled and walked out of my room. But I totally wasn't expecting was Xerxes waiting at my door sending me flying back screaming from surprise as I slammed the door. That was freaking scary I hugged my kees to my chest and screamed "EEPP!"

Quickly realizing what I just did, I opened the door looking apologetic saying "I'm sorry Xerxes..." I flushed and looked down as he laughed. Sighing I fixed my vest and walked down the stairs trying to escape Xerxes. Ever since the day all of us went out when Xerxes was away I've been trying to avoid him. Dealing with him was the last thing I needed my feelings still weren't sorted out. I had the old fat dinosaur boss of mine , Burville , harassing me about how I was barely making progress in my case. Then Alice who was slightly nicer still bothered me trying to annoy me. Allan was still on my mind and-" Screaming I fell down the rest of the staircase tripping over my own feet. "Oww..." I rubbed the back of my neck as Xerxes looked down on me from the second stair his hands behind his back rocking on his feet. "That was quite a magnificent fall Mr. Enright." he extended a pale hand towards me. "T-Thank you but please call me Vic- I mean William." "Vic I Mean William?" "No! No of course not why would I have you call me that. It's William of course Mr. Break I think you're hearing things." I faked laughed and tried to speed walk away. He caught my wrist tilting his head he smiled with his mouth closed looking at me with that one red eye of his. "Mr. Enright you have been avoiding me the last few weeks and on top of it I still haven't forgot our last conversation." I gulped "Ah yes weren't you going on about how I wasn't born?" "Yes you still are a burden to me, I have no clue who you are and my mission is to get rid of you. Fiance to Sharon or not I believe it would be best for you to leave before unnecessary measures are taken." I looked him in the eye gaining courage I said stoically "Mr. Break I don't care about your mission. I have one of my own that I need to take care I am in no way danger to anyone here," I removed his hand from my wrist "And further more this is not your business I am a real person and way clearly born as you can see." As I went walk away he pinned me against a wall ripping open my shirt open sending the all the buttons flying on both my vest and shirt revealing the incuse all contractors had on my chest. The scar going across my chest was enough alone to make someone curious, but the bandage and incuse were definitely signs that you shouldn't trust me. I quickly gave him a swift kick in the knee cap and tried to run away but he grabbed my scalp and I knew I was screwed. The wig and hair net came flying off and sometime during the struggle my bandage unraveled showing my breasts slightly but still covering them enough so they weren't completely exposed. I fell onto the floor blocking my face in attempt to keep my identity a secret. He grabbed my hands pulling them away from my face. For the first time in years I looked Xerxes in the eye. "Victoria?" he said tilting his head then smirking. Just then my new hero Alice came down the stairs yelling "Clown get off of the Airhead!" She pulled him off me as I covered myself with my jacket. Finally everyone was drawn to the room and looked upon the scene of me cowarding in a corner trying to fix my shirt as Alice stepped on Break's head. Sharon exclaimed "What on earth happened?!" I pouted and crossed my arm's "Break attacked me!" Alice was pulled off of Xerxes by now and Alice said "The clown was raping airhead..." "Mrs. Alice I did most certainly not rape Mrs. Blackwell." I gulped he knew it was me "God damn it.." I muttered under my breath. Burville was certainly going to fire me for this...

I sighed as Mr. Burville's voice yelled at me through the phone I finally lost my temper "Why on earth would any of these people be the person I'm looking for! They all pretty much work for Pandora themselves!" Now I rubbed my temples as he yelled at me for yelling at him "I told you Burville I'll find the person- Yes sir, no sir, very clear sir goodbye." Everyone was now staring at me as soon as I hung up the phone I stood up and said "I'm getting moved from this case I am to have no longer contact with anyone in this house hold or my family." I sighed and continued "I have two week to pack my things and work on the case until I'm picked up." I put my hands in my pockets and walked out the of the house without another word, I was going to solve this case, figure out my feelings, and kick Burville's ass once I got back to Pandora.

I arrived in town following a hunch I've had for a week now Duke Stengel he hosted end of the summer season parties continuously for the last week but yet he had yet be seen for the whole party. One person out of the town it was a dumb hunch but it was the only one I had. I received an invitation under the name Victoria Blackwell so it's not like I could just walk in their still dressed as a man and say "Excuse Mr. Stengel have you been the one letting massive amounts of chains into the area? And if that answer is yes please put your hands in these handcuffs." Plus I needed a date, tonight I would watch the place and see if anything strange happens. The whole reason I came to town was to get a list form one of my informants and once I had it in my hands, I beamed I immediately saw something that made perfect sense. Thanking them I flagged a taxi and payed him to take me back to the manor I needed a dress and a date.

**Chapter seven is done! :D Now I move to the eighth chapter and I'm like BOOYAH! And I'm like I can't wait for the next one so I can write it :D Gonna keep this short and sweet so bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! So this chapter was fun to write because they are going to a end of the summer season party. There is a slight Gil x Oz pairing if you look for it but yeah there's really like none so be happy if you didn't want it and go sulk in a corner somewhere until I write one for them. XDD Here we go! (again) Oh wait I just wanted to bring up the fact that today I found out I like tea. It's really good as long as you don't burn yourself on it.. **

I silently pleaded God to kill me write then because Sharon made Break my date. I thought back to the events of a hour ago. "So uh Sharon I need a dress and a date for tonight do you have a dress I could borrow maybe the one I wore for the meeting with Allan and the twins.. Allan already went back to our home town with the twins. ARGH!" I plopped on to my bed as Alice and Sharon sat on either sides of me. Alice coughed then said "Pirate." then coughed again. "Hey!" Sharon interrupted the fight that was slowly break out between us. "Of course this one will be red though! And for a date, hmm. Oh! Gil or Oz can probably-" "No thank you but thanks for trying." Suddenly her face lite up "I know exactly who!" She whispered something to then the two of them jumped up and ran into the hall way. I tilted my head and rubbed my temples. Suddenly two maids came in and dragged me out of the room to fit me into a dress. It was a sleeveless red corset dress with black ribbon lacing it, the the fabric of the skirt was pulled to one side of the dress and kept there with a cloth rose. Since it was pulled to the side it would of left my left exposed but instead there was black pleated A giant red and black striped bow was in the back of the dress as well. And the whole dress was crimson red with touches of black. I never cared for the color red was such a violent color, pastels and light colors were more peaceful to me. My life was everything but peaceful but still a maid gathered my hair in a bun and secured it with a barrette it was black lace and a red artificial rose on top of it. They finally made my lips a crimson red and gave me black gloves and high heels to put on. I sighed then looked in the mirror and gasped despite my slight hatred for this color I had to admit I liked how I looked. Suddenly Sharon's voice broke my thoughts calling me downstairs. Pulling up the hem of the dress so I wouldn't trip I walked down the staircase "If Alice is cross dressing to be my date I'm taking this off and going by myself-" Sharon stood their beaming like a child on Christmas "Victoria I introduce you date," "Hell No! Don't be him-" "Xerxes Break!" "Drat!" I could feel my face flush as I looked at Xerxes in a tuxedo. I gulped and mentally slapped myself "Okay err, thank you for the offer but-" "Come now Victoria, I got dressed in a suit for you." Sharon whispered "Please Victoria, I can probably get Mr. Burville-" I gasped and looked over shocked "Are you bribing me?!" "Slightly , just go get in the carriage please!" "Fine.." I muttered "Who knows maybe I'll see a chain and kick it's ass. Wouldn't that be nice." I hummed to myself thinking about taking my frustration out on some demonic chain. "Good bye Sharon see you later, thank you very much." Xerxes held the door open for me as I hesitantly stepped outside then into the carriage.

"So Victoria, Mrs. Sharon is making me apologize for being violent before. I didn't think I was dealing with a woman let alone you of all women. So how have you been Sliver?" I flinched at the old nickname he used to call me as children. "I prepare Victoria now Xerxes." He only smiled "You have changed a lot my dear. You used to be much kinder and straight forward but now you seem like you've put up many wall and spears around yourself." "Shut up Xerxes. What do you expect I work for Pandora," I sighed "I suppose you're going to bring up my scar and incuse aren't you?" He smiled and resting his chin on his hands "Of course I was. So what happened I want to know." "Simple. I was thrown into the Abyss met the Cheshire cat, as I made a contract with a chain he came out of no where slashing my chest. My chain saved me and I made a contract.. Anything else you want to know?" "Ahh yes I heard from Burville you bargained with your chain, what did you ask for?" I blushed and looked down "N-Nothing.. It probably didn't last or work anyways." "I want to know Victoria." "I'm not telling-" I looked at him and realized who I was dealing with. Sighing I said "I wish for some fool's happiness. I don't even know if it worked.." "Who was the fool?" I looked into his one red eye and said stoically "You." He blinked and seemed surprised by my answer. He chuckled "You wished for my happiness?" "Yes you also made a wish that didn't work out so you shouldn't be talking." That was very harsh but it shut him up, I regretted it after I said it but oh well. I thought to myself "Ah yes Xerxes I've been keeping tabs on you. Making sure you're still alive every year, and I know your secrets as well from the time we were children. But secrets are a double bladed sword the more you know the more you have about yourself and no one should have to many secrets.." My thoughts were cut short my Xerxes tapping me on the shoulder. "We're here." I sighed and reached into my pocket book. I sprayed on perfume and said "It's not for you so don't get any ideas. If you can't find me look for my chain, the Queen of Hearts." He interlocked his fingered and smiled exiting the carriage, "Hmm the Queen of Hearts, she's rather mad isn't she?" "Extremely" I replied as I took his hand as he helped me down from the carriage. "The Duke is rather fond of women, I'll try to get close to him. All the guests are contractors none of the Baskerville's are here to our advantage, but I believe down stairs-" As we were began to enter the house I took out the red fan Sharon gave me and I opened it and hid my face so no one could read my lips, "Down stairs he takes certain guests and they use their chain's combined powers and open a hole to the abyss. If we can catch all of them doing so we can wrap up the case easily. It's just a matter or figuring out who's doing it." "Victoria, darling!" We both whipped around to see no other than the Duke himself coming towards me with open arms. I realized he wanted a hug and smiled going towards him with open arms as well meeting his embrace. "Victor how nice to see again." I said through clenched teeth. "You disappeared off the face of the earth for the longest time." I mumbled "Literally," under my breath as he kept talking. He was 26 and had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes he was extremely vain and prided himself buying high quality things that had no emotional value at all. "You look quite beautiful tonight, red is your color." He kissed my hand and bowed "Can I have a dance?" "Of course Victor but I should introduce you to my d-date Xerxes Break." Victor turned to my albino date "How nice to meet you Xavier?" "Xerxes." Break extended his hand to Victor but the blonde patted it fake laughing "Vicky my dear let's dance." Without waiting for my answer he swept me towards the dance floor away from Xerxes offering me a glass a wine. I answered yes as he ran off to get it. Tonight was going to be a long night.

I sipped a glass of wine as Break laughed with that creepy doll of his next to me. For some reason he hid her, I mean it in his pocket as I fumed in the corner. The stupid Duke made me dance to five songs and my feet were killing me. "Xerxes make sure I don't have another glass of wine tonight I'm a terrible drunk. Hell my life almost went down the drain because I drank too much." He laughed again then turned to the direction of the door and said "Oh look." On queue Sharon, Alice Gil and Oz came walking in. Oz clung to Gil's arm laughing as Sharon and Alice smiled and talked. I mentally died inside it was enough with Xerxes here but now we have the rest of the troop, fun... Oz pointed Xerxes and I out and waved and they walked over. "Hello everyone, didn't expect you coming here." Sharon smiled "Turns out we were invited too," I looked up from my glass. "I should've realized that you all have a chain, and Alice is a chain.." Suddenly after a quick pause a pair of hands gripped me around the waist and a familiar voice said "Darling I didn't know you knew Mrs. Sharon! What a pleasant surprise!" I blinked and I clenched my teeth trying to contain the urge to punch the Duke as his hands moved lower down my waist by the second. He shook Oz's and Gil's hands and kissed Sharon's and Alice's. "Is it okay if I borrow Vicky for a bit?" Sharon nodded and I was pulled back on to the dance floor as we began to dance again. God I hated dancing, meanwhile I still could hear the other's conversation as Xerxes said "That man is extremely annoying, he keeps grabbing poor Vic- Mrs. Blackwell and making her dance again and again." Sharon smiled "Break! It's almost as if you have a crush on her. Or at least have some feelings for her!" "Mrs. Sharon how many glasses of wine have you had since you arrived?" "Shut up Xerxes, I think you do!" she said grinning. I sighed and suggested we dance somewhere else because my heart didn't enjoy where that conversation was going. And I faked smiled as we walked to the other side of the floor, sighing under my breath.

**End of chapter, uhh I lost track 8? Yes end of chapter 8 I had to scroll up to the first chapter for that.. If you put am magnifying glass on the screen then zoomed in on the story, and then put on glasses you could find some faint Oz x Gil. "Oz clung to Gil's arm laughing."There it is, 6 words out of the whole 1,756 :D Seems legit right? XDD here comes chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Crying tears of joy right now in the manliest girly way possible, I type this as I scream my head off watching the Resident Evil movies with my friend. Sweet right? Anyway Victoria is a very (supposed to be) a very reserved, poetic, slightly idiotic and intelligent person so when she is using all these metaphors and shit if they suck give me a break. Remember I'm the one writing the shit I don't go to Google or anything plus I'm only in err won't say my grade but I'm in middle school I haven't even taken English yet -.- English along with History and Social Studies are some of the few subjects I wouldn't mind still hasn't been taught or haven't been taught to a decent level but anyways.. Here it is!**

"So Darling, what is your stand, so to speak on love?" I was surprised the Duke wasn't the kind of man who asked you about love more like the kind to ask you into bed and then next morning ask you to leave. Okay that was a little harsh but still. I looked up at him "Love I guess is a rose. It's beautiful and something that is admired and treasured but it has thorns that will prick your fingers if you are not careful. Some people stand back and just watch the beauty of it while others grasp the rose in their hands and use it." I was horrible at expressing what I meant but the Duke smiled at me and grabbed my hands and said "Victoria! That was a exquisite statement!" I mentally laughed in my head the man was like a twelve year old anything that had big words in it was a piece of art I suppose in his mind. The dress was rather low cut so we had to cover up the incuse with skin colored paint but it was well hidden until the duke started to rub it off seeing it faintly he then smiled "Oh! I knew it you are a contractor I mean didn't your family have a chain?" I nodded and added "I have my own god only knows what happened to Hare..." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Do you still work for Pandora?" "Of course not I got sick of all the rules and un-kept promises." I said lying through my teeth. "I need to tell you something," he leaned close to my ear "Burville has been telling me to find everyone I can who has a chain, he's been trying to open holes to the abyss to let chains out. He's gone simply mad he wants to take over the country or something like that. He's been taking contractors into the basement and they usually don't come out and if they do they have lost their chain and they aren't the same. So I'm warning you as a friend don't go down into the basement. He's going to start-" " Wait Charles Burville?" The blonde nodded and tried to say something but I gasped my hand flying over my mouth and cut him off "T-Thank you I have to go!"

I was astonished, I ran over to Xerxes "Where is everyone!?" "They left for home Alice and Gil got drunk out of their minds it was quite comical." "We have to go! Now!" "Or what? Victoria I believe you had too much wine-" "No this is worse than I thought it's not the duke it's B-" A familiar voice yelled "Hello everyone!" and the lights shut off and a lone spot light rested on Burville. "For my friends gathered here tonight that were told about the show in the basement can you please make your way down there now?" Xerxes started to go towards the door everyone was filing out and I grabbed his hand "No wait!" I said pleading "Please Break trust me ! We aren't prepared, you'll only die!" "Victoria!" a voiced boomed and Burville came towards me "Go down in the basement dear we have an act to entertain a few select guests!" I panicked and I decided to play drunk "H-Hey Mis-Mister B! Wassup?" I purposely slurred my words trying to act drunk so Xerxes would have to take me back to the manor. "Wanna know a sec-secret Mister B? Okay I-I'll tell yo-you, Ya know that London is uh a c-country?!" I then started laughing like a mad man and fell on to Xerxes clutching the fabric of his shirt pretending to try and balance myself. The sliverette eyed me suspiciously and sighed "She's a terrible drunk isn't she? I knew she had to much to drink.." He then talked his way out of going in the basement with me and he helped me into a carriage actually believing I was drunk. Once we were rolling away from the mansion I said "Xerxes thank God we're out of there! I wasn't drunk for the record as well." He crossed his arms and smirked "I could tell, you were extremely desperate to get out of there weren't you?" "Yes we would of died, the blonde slipped out that Burville is opening holes to the abyss letting out more chains using unimportant citizens or people he could easily make up a fake death for human bait. And then the others who weren't killed chain's die using their powers opening the entrance." He looked at me and shrugged "Why didn't you figure that out when you came here it took you only ten minutes to get him to say it but it's been four weeks." The doll mumbled "Idiot~" from his pocket I crossed my arms and got mad "Do you realize how hard my job is! Finding the actual culprit is like finding a needle in a haystack! You have to go through the whole bloody country everyone's a suspect! Then there's my family I send home everything that I can, and-" "Yes, yes Victoria you have it rough." "Shut up Xerxes! You don't know how much my mind is boggled right now. Plus I didn't sleep at all last night." I yawned and grabbed my shawl and wrapped it around my shoulders trying to get comfortable and I leaned against the window of the carriage and fell asleep.

**End of chapter 9 I love it this is the first story that I have stayed with :D! Kinda short I know but DUH DUH DUH her boss is the villain, so now I'm thinking about an epic fight seen like PEW PEW PEW and then EXPLOSION! KA BOOM! I don't know yet though so see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**So chapter 10 is here I have no clue how I have gotten this far, everyone who read this or reviewed it, it's mostly because of you! Thanks so much for the inspiration guys here's chapter 10~! :D**

I woke up being carried to my room bridal style by Xerxes. My eyes widened and I blushed looking down, "Uh thank you X-Xerxes, but um I can walk." He smirked at my red cheeks and put me down but the alcohol was taking affect so I fell on my face. "Oww! That barely happens when I drink, but this is normal at all." I tried standing but instead I just fell again none of my body worked. "Wait a minute,Blondie drugged me." This made Xerxes crack up for some reason "You just figured that out, I saw him slip you it to you in the beginning of the party." "And you now tell me! You, you meanie!" He laughed "Good night." "Wait I can't move help me up! C'mon I'll do anything.." He turned around "Anything? Okay~" He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room and threw me on to the bed, while he thought nothing of it I was flustered by the feel of his hands. "Now you'll have to do me a favor." I eyed him nervously "Okay what is it?" "Say you love me." "What?!" He crossed his arms "You heard me fine. It's just a joke so just say it." "It's not-" "You said anything you have to do it," he was smirking. I bit my lip I couldn't even if I did I couldn't handle the reaction he'll laugh. But "Xerxes it's not a joke to me." I mumbled stoically and I looked him in the eye trying to prove I wasn't joking "I love you Xerxes." And I believe for the first time in his life he was speechless he only got up and left the room. I was crying now damp tears streaming down my face as I bit my lip and I was only left with the memory of his hands.

The next morning I wanted to just lay in bed and die. Just plain out die. I quickly got dressed in a purple dress Sharon gave me and put on a black cloak due to the weather I had to go to talk to Victor he was going to get his ass kicked and then I had to ask him a few questions, maybe I should do that in the reverse order. I slipped on black high heels and a purple head band and started down the stairs trying not to trip on the dress. I knew a carriage would come pick me up I called one the night before but I ran into Alice at the door. "Good morning Alice." I said as cheerful as possible and she took a bite of the meat she had in her hand "G'morning Airhead." I waved a bye and then walked out the door and saw the carriage I happily jumped in it. I sighed and began to read a book I brought with me trying to get my mind off Xerxes.

I was at the Duke's home by noon as he rubbed his head complaining about the mark that was going to leave. Let's just say I tripped and my foot kicked his face. "You drugged me last night!" "I know." he muttered sheepishly and looked down then I "slipped" and kicked his face again. "What the hell? Why on earth did you do the for?!" "You were very pretty I wanted-" I tapped my nails on his wooden desk in annoyance "If you even finish that sentence I'm killing you." Victoria rubbed her temples "I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say the only reason you told me about Burville's plan was so maybe out of gratitude," I sat on his desk and leaned towards him lifting his face with my finger "I don't know, KICK YOUR ASS!" I punched him in the face. I smiled and hopped off the desk "My real answer was sleep with you but the other one let me punch you in the face so, oh well. Anyways I need all the information about Burville you can give me." He rubbed his nose and whimpered "Why would I do that?" "I don't know A I can kill you, B I could always kick your ass, and C I can be nice here and help you if you help me." He frowned slightly "Fine! But come to lunch with me and I'll tell you over some wine." "Deal." I answered as he got up and grabbed my hand ordering a maid to send for a carriage. Within minutes a carriage was ready and pushed me in smiling from excitement.

We sat in a small quaint restaurant just outside of London him drinking wine, my self drinking tea as we waited for our lunches. I ordered some Yorkshire pudding craving something sweet. "So tell me everything." I ordered once our meals arrived. "Okay like I said the man in a lunatic, wants to take over the world or something along the lines of that. Anyways he's the one opening all the holes he has five associates who are in on the plan who don't use their chains they all plan to be rulers of the country once they use the chains to destroy it. I can even give you their names," I interrupted him gasping "Wait let me write them down." I grabbed a container of ink a feather and a piece of paper to write their names. "Okay first is Lydia Burville his daughter awful woman, she's 29 I believe, he tried to get me to marry her once. For the record I wouldn't in a million years. Next is Arthur Grimes old man but rich, Amelia Evans great card player I should add. Richard Grossman, a banker with a big ego and lastly Laurel Martin she is a author who is actually quite clumsy.. You have that?" I nodded and he continued to tell me more and eventually when he finished with all the information he asked "Hmm Victoria may I ask you a question?" "Of course you've helped me a lot." I answered thinking it would be something stupid, until I began to choke on my tea when he asked "Does that Xerxes man love you back?" "Love? Back?" I choked out between coughs. "Victoria I have been chasing women around all my life I've learned to pick up o a few things. Just your eyes when you're with him clouded with nervousness and slight fear but also with joy." I stared in awe he was truly a stupid man but that sound quite nice "That's lovely and I admit it, okay?" He smiled and grabbed my hands "Oh I was right! Have you told him yet?" I looked down remembering "Yes he just walked out of the room." Suddenly the Duke saw something behind and smirked "Trust me," he muttered under his breath as he leaned in and kissed me, my eyes flew open in shock then I squeezed them shut as he let got and waved to someone "Hello Mrs. Sharon and Xerxes, I believe. I looked over and saw them coming towards us "Hello Vicky! You had everyone worried you left the house so early this morning!" "I'm sorry I had something I had to do then I had to go see Victor at his home so I tried to start early," I said apologetically. I then remembered I had letters to mail and I reached for my bag "Uh I know this is sudden but I need to leave, good bye Victor. See you back at the Manor Sharon and Break." I smiled falsely at them and waved I needed to get to the post office so I could send Allan all my problems and have his opinion, plus I wrote the twins and my grandparents so I wanted to mail them too. I had to go to a regular informant and give him the names and I also attached them Allan's letter just before I mailed his. On my way back to the manor I walked by a little shop anyone would have walked by, "Pete's Original Guns & Other Weapons" I smiled and entered. Guns and other weapons always fascinate me swords, average items with hidden weapons concealed inside, knifes, and recently I acquired a new gadget of sorts "brass knuckles" I didn't like them much. Killed your fingers if you actually used them with all your strength. But as I browsed I saw a very nice sword I smiled and ran my fingers on the mother of pearl grip I guessed it was a French Second Empire sword , the guard was beautiful gilded in brass, and the extensive decorations were breath taking it even had the Imperial Eagle and the collar of the Legion Of Honor. A man approached me "Hello missy, take a liking to that sword? You know that's from-" I cut in since I already knew "The French Second Empire period 1852 to about 1870, the guard is gilded in brass is it not? Either way I would like to purchase it how much?" "Uhh just under 150." I smirked I would buy this for 100, but first "Jesus no, I'll give you 75." "100 that's my final offer." "Deal." I left the store carrying the sword with a new belt I had to buy to fit the sword but I loved it, even if it was just for dress it was a hell of a sword it could intimidate just about anyone. Atleast that's that's what I thought for a breif moment "Ha what's a little woman like you doing with a sword like that?" He was a burly man dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes he came closer and some of his _friends_ followed him grinning like fools. "Oh I thought it was pretty and-" I quickly took it out and pointed it a millimeter from his eye "And the perfect thing to use on complete idiots who try to come near me. I suppose you want to keep your eye so back up." He gulped "Okay put it down lady I'm sorry." I smirked I wanted to toy with this bastard "Okay," I place it back in it's holster then whipped out my guard pistol I owned "Walk away or maybe I'll just shoot you and your friends." And with they ran away "Cowards." I mumbled and walked away smiling slightly. I had a busy day tomorrow.

**End of chapter 10! Yay! Here comes chapter 11~ Next chapter will be more romance :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! But uh, Hey I got a review that this needed more romance and I totally agree but I wasn't really thinking about it. I love when someone tells me their opinion I'll always try to improve the story to your liking! So tell me if this is better!**

I was going to be everything I wasn't today bold, daring, and amazing I was going to ask Xerxes out on a walk to the park. Then I was going to tell him everything I didn't even know where everything began but I would make it up on the spot and that's all I had planned. I put on the one dress I brought with me the one that was auburn and slipped it on with the matching high heels. I then compiled my hair into a messy bun and grabbed something I hadn't been able to wear in a while my sliver locket. I smiled as I put in on and headed down stairs it was very early and no one was up yet. I went to see if there was any tea but Xerxes popped out of the cabinet scaring me have to death, I hadn't spoken to him ever since I confessed my feelings but I put that aside and said "Hello Xerxes did you see any tea in there?" He said "No but what a pleasure to speak to you Victoria." "T-Thanks, but today I have an errands to run and then I want to walk in the park afterwords would you care to join me?" He smirked and said "Okay shall we leave now?" "Certainly I told a maid last night to send for a carriage." I opened the door of the mansion and walked out so far everything was going to plan and I haven't did something stupid yet, I smiled then I tripped on the stairs leading up to the carriage. "Ouch," I muttered and stood up brushing myself off as Xerxes laughed "You're extremely clumsy." "I know.." I confessed looking down and blushing as I entered the carriage. "So I need to go mail a letter and then shall we go for a walk in the park afterwords?" "That sounds wonderful." he said smirking I blushed then said "I'm happy to hear that so about the other night." "Ah yes, when you said you loved me." I looked down "Yes that's the one.. Uh I said I loved you and I wasn't lying. I do ever since we were children, but when you were thrown into the abyss I couldn't do anything to stop it I feel guilty. And so I'm sorry I suppose, it's completely ridiculous to apologize now of all times but I am." He laughed "What on earth were you supposed to do? Fight off the entire abyss by yourself?! Heh heh, that's a very amusing thought." "Oh shut up I made a contract for yo- Never mind that would be funny though." "Contract for me? What absurd thing did you ask for Victoria?" I but my lip and mumbled "Are you happy?" He looked puzzled and tilted his head "My happiness?" "Yes yes, I wished for you to be happy?" "Most contractors have more self-centered wishes but thank you Victoria, that proves it." "Proves what you clown?" "Tet tet you sound like my dear but it proves you're madly in love with me." I blushed and looked up "Hey!" I blushed some more and looked down "See I was right." "Shut up, you can't control who you love..." "Anyways I have been thinking about your confession and I believe it would be an interesting topic to look into." I tried to decode that in any possible way and looked up "Do you mean what I think you mean.." I said furrowing my brow slightly trying to figure it out, does that mean he would try going out on dates with me? "To say it in a way your unintelligent mind can comprehend let's make this a date." My eyes widened and I blushed for the fiftieth time "Okay I would enjoy that.." He smirked "Of course you would, you were trying to make this a sate from the start weren't you?" I sighed he figured out my plan "Yes.." I mumbled and looked out the window then I smiled this was something I never thought could happen to me.

I hurriedly dropped off three letters at the post office one to the Duke, one to the twins and Grandparents, and one to Allan. I smiled and walked back outside to Xerxes "Where should we go now?" Xerxes answered "You said the park didn't you?" "Ah, yes but what about we get lunch first?" "Hmm that sounds fine." I nodded as he led the way, I was amusing to a restaurant and I was correct we walked into the one the Duke and I ate at the other day a waited came and seated us in a private corner of the room quickly. Once we ordered our lunch I began to talk "So Xerxes how are you?" He hummed as he stirred his tea and looked up, "Good, I suppose and also you can call be Break everyone does." "I know but it's a habit from our youth." He nodded and said "Tell me about the case you're working on." I shook my head, "No, you know I can't do that. Anyways I've already been demoted from the mission and once I am picked up by Pandora I won't be able to contact anyone I know.. I belive they are going to err, bop me off." "Tell me Victoria, if you're going to be killed I want to help you." I smiled "There's nothing I can do, I know who it is actually I know everything. I just can't say that will put you in danger or anyone else." I sipped my own tea feeling tears come to my eyes as I came to the realization that I was going to die when I cam back to Pandora and smiled. "It's fine I only have ten years tops anyways.. I'm just going to die because," I felt tears starting to go down my cheeks and I said quietly "It's Burville..." He looked puzzled "Did you just say Burville?" I nodded and bit my lip. He blinked and answered with an "Oh. Come with me."

A few hours later we were in a carriage with all my luggage heading to France. I still didn't quite knowing what was happening, Xerxes usually only did things that would positively affect himself or save himself but he wasn't always like that. "Xerxes.. I don't even know where to begin." "Just tell me everything." I began to tell him everything from the informants to the meetings with the Duke and the information I gathered myself. By the the time I finished I was out of breath and he only nodded checking his watch. "It's nearly eight at night and we still haven't eaten, my apologies." I smiled "It's I enjoy being with you-" I want to put the words back in my mouth as he smirked "I know you are but I'm actually worried about you. If Burville finds you, you're basically dead." I nodded "I know." I sighed and I bit my lip and yawned. He looked up from papers he was reading "Sleep." I frowned looking around we were sharing a seat and the other one across from us was filled up with our luggage. I leaned against the window feeling slightly foolish being an adult and going to sleep at eight. I yawned once more and drifted off into the world of my nightmares.

**End of chapter 11 (finally) I'm sorry for the wait guys! Cya later**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12~ Finally again sorry! I have a ton of homework and learning Spanish is a hell of a lot harder than I thought, And I am working on writing my friend a Christmas present which includes 25 one-shots and I need to finish them by December 1****st**** so yeah. I love all of you guys, and in all honesty this story will be put on the shelf so to speak. I'm sorry I'll probably finish this by May of 2014. Please don't stop reading I'll try. I hope you understand.**

I woke up on Xerxes' lap I blushed profusely as he looked down at me I bolted up apologizing then asked "Where are we?" He frowned "Still in the carriage but we should; be just crossing over the French border now. But I need you to do something write letters to your family tell them everything is fine and you'll see them soon and all, then write a letter to the Rainsworth manor using my name. Sharon will recognize it's your handwriting, correct?" I nodded we exchanged letters often. He then continued "But Burville or whoever tries to interfere and try and find out your location will not. Sharon knows where we are but in the letter tell her you are in, let's say on a boat sailing to America trying to escape from Burville because he scares you or something.. But remember to send your family's letter to the Rainsworth manor then Sharon will send them to your family. And the letters they send you will be sent there and Sharon will mail them to us here." I nodded "Uh thank you Xerxes.." But I smiled and felt bold "But you are saving me, so does that mean you love me?" He looked up "Or it could mean I just don't want an innocent human to die.." I frowned "Which one though?" I said smiling, this was out of my character but I was happy to have Xerxes' company. "I'll think it through," he said not looking up from the papers he grabbed off the floor and started to read. "Come on!" I whined he then said "Victoria I'm trying to save your life be silent please." "But Xerxes!" I said complaining. He then turned facing me and kissed me on the lips, it lasted a few moments then he stopped. I sat there in awe and he smirked "That shut you up." I sighed and grabbed a book from my bag and started to read it. It was a love story which I enjoyed. I then laid down on the seat my torso leaning against Xerxes and my feet pressing against the wall of the carriage. I smiled realizing how perfectly content I was in the carriage just being with Xerxes. A few minutes later the carriage jolted to a stop causing me to fall off the seat, "Ouch.." I complained as Xerxes merely smirked and stepped over me exited the carriage. "Come now," he said as he unloaded the bags from the carriage. I stood up sighing at my stupidity and grabbed my own bags and walked outside. I exited the carriage as Xerxes talked to a man in French. I could only make out a few things but I realized this was where we would be staying. He then frowned and he said thank you and something else I couldn't understand. The man walked away and Xerxes turned to me "Well here it is. But the lousy innkeeper only gave us one bed. So you can sleep in it and I will be in the next room across the hallway." I nodded and we walked into the building going to the back where are rooms were. Let's stay in your room for now and make a plan, okay?" "Yes sounds like a good idea." I entered and Xerxes followed with our luggage and said "Okay we shall stay here for a week or so and see what happens. We're perfectly safe, but you must be hungry." "I don't want to eat es cargo!"I yelled before I could think, and he laughed. "Okay France has other food other than that Victoria."

*Es Cargo is a dish using snails.

We ate happily in a restaurant and I asked "Uh Xerxes tell me. Are you happy, correction were happy before I popped up again." "I was, and I am now." Smiling I felt gutsy and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He pushed me back on to my seat "Don't get a big head Victoria." "Fine fine.." I ate slowly watching Xerxes read pieces of paper and eat cake. He then looked over at his bag and his eyes widened. "Ah, yes Victoria. A letter was sent to the Rainsworth from some man named John Foster" "Ah, that's Allan's father. Let me see." Xerxes handed me the letter and smiling I ripped it open, I began to read and the whole world seemed to end. I dropped the letter and put a hand over my mouth, "No.. No.." I then laughed, "What a poor joke." I started breathing heavily "If I keep reading Allan's signature will appear saying it's a joke.." I kept reading and I felt tears stream down my face. "No!" I dropped the letter and ran out of the restaurant and I kept running. It felt like a similar day. The day when Allan kissed me, and I ran. But my grandparents, my sister, my brother were _murdered_. Murdered, dead, expired, departed, deceased, gone. First my parents now them. I felt tears pour down my face. It said Allan was traveling to the Rainsworth manor, and how he wanted to tell me himself but left all too distraught so he figured a calm man telling me would help. I slid down a wall and sobbed, my only family dead. I knew exactly who did it, Burville. That man, he knew I discovered his secret so he sent me a warning, this will happen to you if you speak. I felt my sorrow replaced with anger, but then it went back to mourning. I mustn't been there for ten minutes and I felt a finger poke my shoulder. I looked up, Xerxes with an umbrella. I sprung up and hugged him, wrapping my arms around him. My head buried in his chest as I shivered and sobbed, I felt an arm wrap around me. He was trying to be comforting, unusual for him.. But I accepted the hug and I looked up "Th-They're dead!" He nodded and pat my head, "Yes, yes... Now let's go to the hotel and figure out a plan."

As I tried warming myself with the fire in my room Xerxes spoke. "I am sorry for your lost, but we need to figure something out.. Well, your knight in shining armor is on his way to the mansion so we have to do something about him.. " I then let my anger on Xerxes for no reason, "He's not my knight! He's like family, I mean he confessed to me once, but we talked it over and I told him the feeling wasn't mutual. He's not trying to be a knight, just a friend! You could take some tips on that! And I'm not helpless! You know even though I've been chasing down you and your love for years and there's a man who loves me!" I felt angry and sad, anger was just one of the phases of mourning I knew but I couldn't help it. I stormed out of the room and grabbed a carriage, I had to go back to England. So that meant I had to get on a ship by myself, that wouldn't be safe... My mind was spinning, I yelled to turn back but I the driver only shook. I got out of the carriage, perfect Burville's chain was down the road. This would be the future scene of my death, I suppose...

**I am sooo sooo sorry! And I promise no one else is going to die, I feel bad for the family but I had to put some action! Bye!~**


End file.
